


A game of chess over a body bag.

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine Drabbles [7]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: 1/19 finished Final editing. had to change up some bits cause i wasnt liking it, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: It was just a game of chess.





	A game of chess over a body bag.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/19/2019 - Finished the final editing of this piece. I was unsatisfied with its beta version, so I decided to fix it up a bit ♥
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy.

Check mate. 

 

The sound of the final chess piece clinks onto the surface of the game board. It took him many tries, but with sheer determination, Kinesis had finally bested Alber.

 

Wearing a triumph smile on his face, the human leans forward to examine his partner.

 

"So, about our deal?"  He slowly takes a glance at Alber who sat deathly idle. The Lev's face had an unreadable expression replacing his usual stoic facade.

 

"Kinesis?" He spoke up with his brows still furrowed.

 

"Yeah? What's up?"

 

"You love me, no matter what right?" Alber stares at him with a heavy expression.

 

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm not going to laugh at whatever secrets you got." That statement was true, Kinesis wasn't the close minded type of person. 

 

However, it appeared like Alber was truly  conflicted on whether or not to reveal what he was hiding from him.

 

_'He's not the type to ask for reassurance, so I wonder what's wrong.'_

"Hon, are you alright?" Kinesis' smiles fades and a look of concern is drawn across his face. 

 

 _'What is he hiding?'_ This however, was the main question he wanted to be answered.

 

Alber sighs and closes his eyes for a brief moment before reopenning them. The man muttered something inaudible under his breath before getting up.

 

"Yes." There was something about the empty look in Alber's eyes that made Kinesis feel uneasy.

 

At this moment in time, Kinesis' instincts were telling him to back out of the deal they agreed upon.

 

The two had made an agreement that if Kinesis were to beat Alber at chess, the captain would have to reveal what he was hiding.

 

And despite all odds against Kinesis, he had still won.

 

_'I can't back out now... I didn't just play over twenty-five games of chess, just to go back...'_

 

But still, something just felt **wrong**.

 

"Hey Alber, maybe you don't have to-" He begins before his wrist were grabbed by the older man.

 

"You won fairly, so now I will keep my part of the deal..." 

 

 Kinesis tries not to flinch from his grasp, but after feeling something fundamentally off with Alber, he begins to struggle even harder.

 

"Alber, It's okay- really.. I think, I think I should be going now, so could we do this later?" Kinesis tried loosening Alber's grip from his wrist but to no avail.

 

"What's wrong? You were smiling so confidently just a minute ago." The captain's gaze both unsettles and silences the hero.

 

 _'....He's acting really strange..  Well, it can't be that bad... right?'_ The human tries reassuring himself over and over again.

 

Despite his efforts, he really wished he had texted Jay about his whereabouts beforehand.

 

"This way."

 

* * *

 

He was lead down the basement's staircase, slowly descending into darkness. It was at this moment that his instincts were screaming at him to leave.

 

Even if he couldn't see at all, Kinesis tries to turn back, only to feel a pair of firm hands on his shoulders from behind him.

 

"Wrong way, Kinesis." The hands on his shoulders steadies and pushes him forward.

 

' _It was worth a try.'_

 

Regardless of that thought, Kinesis still had wanted to believe in his lover.

 

The lights turn with a click  to reveal the contour shape of a body. Kinesis knew it was a body the minute he saw a finger poking out under from what appears to be tarps.

 

The sight itself was enough for the hero to try to rush past Alber and escape.

 

Logically speaking, Kinesis stood no chance fighting against Alber in any confrontation. The best solution his mind could possibly come up with, was to sprint out of here.

 

However, his attempt was stopped short when he was tackled to the ground.

 

"Shit!"  The impact of his landing causes the shorter man to wince. As he was currently pinned down by a huge weight on top of him.

 

From above him, Kinesis sees Alber sharp gaze fixate directly on him.

 

' _What's going on? Why is Alber acting like this?!'_

 

"Kinesis, did you know? You had lost twenty-four times consecutively. I believe our deal is a bit one sided, no?" 

 

_'I have to get out of here, now.'_

 

His calm voice contradicts the expression of mania Alber had currently wore.

 

The expression itself was enough for Kinesis to still in his attempts at struggle.

 

For the first time since his encounter with the White Mage, Kinesis found himself to be completely vulnerable.

 

The hero was no longer in control of his surroundings, like he always had been.

 

And that realization had frightened the man.

 

_'I can't move.... why can't I move?'_

 

It was because he was terrified.

 

And when Kinesis continued to stay silent, Alber had spoke up once more.

 

"Isn't it fair for me to get something in return for all my victories?"

 

Alber leaned in closer to examine Kinesis' expression. His gaze wonders from the lashes on the telekinetic's eyes, to the colour of his pale irises, to his soft smooth skin and beautiful laugh.

 

That's right, the Lev had fallen so deeply in love with Kinesis, that he could no longer keep up this false act anymore.

 

He must keep Kinesis to himself at **whatever** the cost. 

 

"You're so  **beautiful,** Kinesis. That's why as my reward, I won't ever let you go."

 

"Al?" Kinesis tries one last time, to hopefully reach out and put some sense back into his lover.

 

"Yes, **dear**?" Alber smiles so earnestly, that it comes out crooked.

 

* * *

 

_'There was no turning back now. Don't worry, I'll treat you much better than that body over there.'_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, I will be updating Memoir and Casual Days soon. So please go check em out if you havent already ★


End file.
